Decisions
by FictionFan83
Summary: 24 hours is all it takes to change the members of the BAU's lives forever. A year later Emily Prentiss remembers how their lives were turned upside down and wonders what they could have done differently to avoid the tragedy that tore the team apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisions **

**Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at CM fic so please don't be too hard on me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, I am only borrowing them for my own amusement.**

The resounding beat of the music coursed through her veins as she moved her body to rhythm of the song that was pounding through the speaker system. It was Friday night and the club was packed with people shaking off the stresses of another week. This particular club was one of DC's most exclusive venues and she marvelled at how Penelope Garcia, aka 'goddess of everything', had managed to get their names on the guest list at such short notice. She smiled to herself as she thought that there was truly nothing that woman could not do. Her attention was quickly brought back to the man who was currently grinding into her with his hands firmly placed on her hips. As she focused on his eyes she saw the dark desire pooled within them, she saw the desperate need for release, she saw the need to have the pain taken away just for a little while and she knew that those eyes that were staring at her so intently were the mirror image of her own.

Being this close to him, being this drunk and being overcome with the need to feel something, anything, was not a good idea, this much she knew. However the part of her brain that had been warning her earlier was slowly surrendering to the part that was telling her to forget that they were colleagues, that they were friends and just give in to what she was feeling right now. She knew that this was going to end in a bed, whether it would be hers or his she was not sure and at this point she honestly did not care. After the week they had had they definitely needed some sort of outlet for their pent up emotions and what was better to relieve the tension than a night of passionate, no-strings attached sex with someone she knew and trusted.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as she felt him pull her closer, their bodies flush against each other. Before she had a chance to react she felt his lips crash onto hers in a searing kiss and without hesitation she returned it with a ferocious passion she did not know she possessed. With their bodies touching it was impossible for her not to notice the effect the kiss was having on him. She reluctantly broke the kiss, leaned in and whispered the four words that would determine the end of their evening, "your place or mine?"

**So there you have it guys, chapter 1 ,sorry it's quite short but the next one will be longer and will explain the events leading up to this point. Any ideas who the couple getting hot 'n' heavy on the dance floor are??**

**Please review, all constructive criticism welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own them.**

_4 hours earlier_

The 6 weary agents slowly stepped off the elevator and headed towards the bullpen, each of them lost in their own thoughts. The case had been hard and it had taken them almost a week to track down the unsub and in that time he had managed to kill another two women, bringing his total to five. The team did, however, take some comfort in the fact that they had apprehended him before he had the chance to end the life of the last woman he kidnapped ,although after what the poor women had endured it was safe to say that part of her life had been taken from her anyway.

Emily shook her head as the images she had seen replayed themselves over in her mind. Sometimes her ability to compartmentalize was just not enough, certain cases could not be filed away in a convenient little box in her mind. She knew that tonight she needed something to distract her from the horrors of her job, they all did. Suddenly a whirlwind of colour caught her eye as Garcia swept into the bullpen and quickly addressed the team before anyone had a chance to speak.

"OK my supreme crime fighters your fairy godmother, aka moi, has managed to get us all on the VIP list for THE hottest club in town tonight." Without missing a beat or giving any of them a chance to protest she continued, "and I am not taking no for an answer. I know you have all had a tough week and that is exactly why we all need to go out and let off some steam. So be ready to go in one hour. Anyone not in attendance at the stipulated hour will be sought out and punished accordingly."

With that she was gone. The agents stared at each other, no-one quite sure what to say.

Morgan finally ended the silence, "Well I don't know about anyone else but I am definitely in."

JJ looked around at her team mates before adding "Me too. Garcia's right we do need to let off some steam. Come on guys it will be fun."

Slowly they all agreed, much to everyone's surprise even Hotch and Rossi agreed to join them for a couple of drinks.

As they all left to get ready for their night on the town Emily marvelled at Garcia's powers of persuasion and pondered if the woman could in fact read peoples minds.

The atmosphere in the club was electric, the music was good, the alcohol was flowing and as Emily surveyed her friends faces she noted that each and every one of them were beginning to relax. She thoroughly enjoyed these times when they could all be together and just enjoy themselves, rather than being the stressed out, over worked agents that they usually were. Her thoughts were interrupted by Morgan arriving back at the table with yet another round of drinks.

"Well thank you my chunk of chocolate paradise" Garcia beamed as she picked up an unidentifiable pink drink that was adorned with a glittery cocktail umbrella and several straws. Looking at JJ and Emily she continued, "I think after this one it will definitely be time for me and my female crime fighting posse to hit the dance floor."

JJ giggled and Emily groaned, she wasn't quite drunk enough for that yet. As if sensing her hesitation and the reason for it Morgan lined up several shots for each of them. Emily smiled to herself, this was definitely going to be an interesting night.

As the team began to unwind and enjoy their downtime together each of them were blissfully unaware of the impact that the decisions they would make in the next 24 hours would have and how all of their lives were about to change forever.

**Feel free to hit the button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Real life drama got in the way so this had to be put in the back burner. If anyone is still interested I will complete it and I promise to update more regularly.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Flashback in _italics._**

Emily clutched the tiny bundle in her arms closer to her chest as she stood in the peacefulness of the cemetery reminiscing about the past. Emily had only visited the grave once since the funeral and that was the day she left almost 10 months ago. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she remembered that night a year ago, the last time they were all together. For the millionth time she wondered if they would have done anything differently if they had known. She wondered if perhaps there was some way they could have prevented the chain of events that ended up tearing their world and their family apart.

She tentatively reached out and touched the cold marble of the headstone in front of her as another tear escaped. Just as she felt the tidal wave of sadness about to sweep over her she felt the baby in her arms begin to stir. As she looked down she was greeted by her son's beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled at the most precious thing in the world to her as she spoke quietly to him.

"Hey sleepy head, you must be getting hungry, huh?" Her smile grew as her son gurgled in response.

Slowly she made her way over to the nearby bench and sat down as she took the baby's bottle out of the diaper bag. As her son greedily drank his milk Emily's mind again began to drift back to the past.

"_Your place or mine?" As soon as the words had left her mouth he grabbed her by the hand and headed towards the exit. The rest of the team were too distracted to notice their hasty exit, except from JJ who shot Emily a knowing grin as they passed her at the bar. _

_The cab ride to Emily's condo was mostly silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. As soon as Emily had closed the door he had her pinned against it as his lips crashed on to hers. Any coherent thoughts instantly left her mind as she let her desire take control. His kisses were electrifying and his hands were blazing a trail of fire across her skin. The only thought in Emily's mind was that she needed him right now._

_No sooner had the thought entered her mind than she felt him lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. The next thing she felt was her back coming into contact with the mattress. They made quick work of disposing of each others clothes and it was only when they were both in their underwear that they paused long enough to actually look at each other. Breathing heavily they quietly stared into each others eyes, both afraid to speak in case the spell was broken._

_After a few seconds he found the courage to ask the question that was running through his mind._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't we....."_

_Before he had a chance to finish she leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The look of pure lust in her eyes and the gentle kiss was all the permission he needed to continue. Within seconds the remaining barriers between were shed and Emily was sure she was in heaven as she felt him slide inside her._

_Later as she drifted off to sleep in his arms Emily relished in the safety she felt whilst wrapped in his embrace and pondered how this encounter would change things between them._

As the memory faded Emily looked down at her son and smiled,

"I guess I know the answer now." She whispered as she dropped a kiss on the baby's forehead.

As Emily lifted her head she was greeted by the sight of her best friend walking towards her. JJ was the only one of the team that she had kept in contact with. After everything that happened the whole team had fallen apart and drifted away from each other. JJ was the only one of them who knew Emily's secret and had called her every few weeks to check up on her after she left.

She stood and embraced her old friend warmly, mindful of the little one in her arms. JJ quickly returned the hug before turning her attention to her unofficial nephew.

"It is so good to see you Em. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Jayje."

JJ held her arms out for the baby and Emily happily handed him over.

"And it is wonderful to finally get to meet you Matthew." she said as she gently rocked the little boy in her arms. Looking back at Emily she continued, "He is so beautiful Em, you really did good."

"Thanks JJ." Emily replied smiling slightly. "I just wish things could be different."

JJ nodded her head knowingly as both women turned again to look at the headstone with sorrow in their hearts and tears in their eyes.

**So if you read it please, please review it, feedback and suggestions are important.**

**Obviously we have established that Emily is one half of the mysterious couple, anyone care to hazard a guess at who the baby's daddy is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to those of you who took the time to review. This chapter will clear up one of the mysteries. Sorry it is so short but I'm working all weekend and wanted to post another chapter before next week.**

_One year earlier_

_As Emily awoke from her peaceful slumber she simultaneously became aware of a number of things; firstly the pounding in her head was a testament to the alcohol she had consumed the night before, secondly her body was aching and thirdly there were a pair of strong arms holding her. Almost instantly her mind was flooded with memories of her activities the previous evening. She smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body beside her._

_As she settled close to him she felt him begin to stir._

"_Good morning princess." He said, his voice laden with sleep._

"_Morning Derek." She replied quietly, not looking up._

"_Are we OK?" He questioned tentatively as he gently lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes._

"_Sure, I mean last night was what it was, we shouldn't let it change things between us."_

"_OK.......so what would you say it was?"_

_Emily took a second to try and figure out the best way to verbalise what had occurred between them._

"_It was two friends who needed comfort and release." She ventured._

"_So basically we are calling it a friends with benefits one night stand kinda thing?"_

"_Works for me."_

"_That's cool with me princess."_

_Emily smiled at the nickname Morgan occasionally called her. After a few minutes of silence she heard him softly chuckle._

"_What is it?" _

_He shot her one of his famous thousand watt grins as he replied,_

"_I was just thinking that technically the one night stand doesn't end until one or both of us leaves the bed....." he trailed off._

"_Technically? Is this a fact you picked up from Reid or does it come from your vast personal knowledge of one night stands?" She teased him._

"_The kid does know a lot of stuff but I seriously doubt he is well versed in this subject. However I don't like the implications of my so called 'vast personal knowledge' so I am gonna go with door number three and say it is a well known fact." He countered._

"_Derek, stop talking and kiss me."_

_He didn't hesitate in the slightest to grant her request. The second their lips touched the passion between them was instantly reignited._

A few weeks later when Emily had found out she was pregnant she wondered if that was when their child was conceived and as her pregnancy progressed she convinced herself that it was. Deep down she knew that it was impossible to know for sure but for some reason it comforted her to believe that their baby had been conceived when they had made love that morning rather than when they had basically screwed each others brains out the night before. In the end though it made no difference because Derek was gone and she was going to have to bring their child up on her own.

**So there you have it. Feel free to let me know what you think as reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
